onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Onverse Guides
Welcome to the list of Onverse Guides! This contains the current usernames of all past guides, along with when they were first added. Current guides are listed in bold. If you want to make any changes, just follow the format of the rest of the list! Tour Guides are not included on the following list. 2009 August 13, 2009: *dnomyerj *Chris *DragoWing *Hell *IAAW *IronReaper *JaxM *KatyC *LyndaBell *negativezero *Ravyne Stormbringer *RichardC *StarLight *T3charmy *Happy October 7, 2009: *Blax 2010 Feburary 17, 2010: *Biggs *'Jennie' *Mceppy *Pluto is a Planet *Soup April 14, 2010: *ChineseArts *Conflagration *DippinDot *Katz *LadyM *SpartanKing *Tenish *Wynnd July 8, 2010: *'Timber' July 9, 2010: *~Mimi~ *paddo *zoopy July 13, 2010: *Catch *Jonathanwillian01 July 20, 2010: *Fuse August 12, 2010: *Kacpir97 *Orly? September 10, 2010: *Cosmos September 28, 2010: *Joordann October 4, 2010: *BOOMitsGINA *Boomy October 13, 2010: *The Watcher *Samuelito *WyvernSky *'Ethan' November 4, 2010: *Jordan December 4, 2010: *Jonno *XxRonaldoxX December 7, 2010: *Dolphin December 17, 2010: *Anjo Bom *Donna Rogue December 27, 2010: *Airurn *MrScrooge 2011 January 13, 2011: *Defector *Mike January 23, 2011: *Jesuses-Angel =D *monkeytomboy January 24, 2011: *Zuly February 10, 2011: *Yonatan February 21, 2011: *Alex *Miguel *xCCx *Zeffyr March 25, 2011: *Scotty *punkrockprincess455 *PyroWolf *'Martin Abernathy' *Mr. Futurehope March 26, 2011: *Josh April 1, 2011: *~ShaShi~ April 12, 2011: *Kim April 13, 2011: *Anny *calabiyau *Elery April 23, 2011: *Mizzy *'Cindy' *Drewno *LittleBoom *Eric May 25, 2011: *~Mara~ *Domenic *Crhodan *Donkade *Kai May 26, 2011: *D DUBB June 20, 2011: *-Red *'Connor' *nissa *YaphetS June 28, 2011: *skual *Debyday *MongerRumorz *vitormalonn July 27, 2011: *Jsterboi August 1, 2011: *Coll *~Aurora~ *BlueEye *Ninjeh August 2, 2011: *-Insanity_ *countz August 4, 2011: *-TheRox *loscoscas August 18, 2011: *Delaria *'I am Me' *'Brad3514' *Mandragora *Sydney *Glojo September 7, 2011: *'CaledoniaCelt' *Swager October 8, 2011: *'SolarAcid' *Davo November 11, 2011: *Luuh78 *O mulek 2012 January 3, 2012: *XxHotVampirexX January 16, 2012: *Lufi *Pretending *Efffington *Simia *PenguinPanda *Vendy February 2, 2012: *'Gothik' March 1, 2012: *Dot ***Hailey** March 11, 2012: *Action *Reflex March 13, 2012: *Jiggles March 15, 2012: *4Gotas *Thii-LC *Elyeverton *Daminha *Positive April 8, 2012: *'Christina10' April 16, 2012: *'Seather' April 22, 2012: *didizinha April 24, 2012: *NewNetuLaLa *bhionder May 1, 2012: *DragonEgg ' May 10, 2012: *Julianaa May 31, 2012: *~Lea *Laurel~ June 2, 2012: *Mahayla *yanpablo1 June 19, 2012: *Styven June 25, 2012: *'Collz *kaywow June 27. 2012: *bluefudge08 *sarahbara03 August 8, 2012: *Danyzinha August 9, 2012: *RachelJ *Makaveli August 31, 2012: *spockon *Eclair7205 *cPolius *~King- September 15, 2012: *arunsid September 28, 2012: *Khaleesi *'Randi' September 29, 2012: *'zarlzox' October 22, 2012: *bubblepop *Skyheart *lexiiy *Ellithea November 25, 2012: *Barbiekelly December 17, 2012: *Rorrie *ShytownGirl 2013 January 14, 2013: *Besos *Boggie *'jimbob123' January 23, 2013: *Deyalita *Persuasion February 7, 2013: *xAustin *littlebitholmes *RubensTUI *Optical February 18, 2013: *Ally~ *Emogurl123 March 21, 2013: *halibug *snowfire24 April 1, 2013: *Mark Walters *Joel Sousa *sailorsun April 10, 2013: *Firstsight April 16, 2013: *GangNamStyle *Damiond *Hug May 9, 2013: *AllyC *-Andrew- *bayadir *Michelle231 *TuckerM May 25, 2013: *Arabelle *'Within' June 15, 2013: *BTB *Ruyina *Puzzle July 22, 2013: *kaprikorn July 25, 2013: *Manji August 21, 2013: *Celie *Opposite *'xKatelyn' August 22, 2013: *Nick *-Kandi September 17, 2013: *CyanJaguar *Cyra *'Jesta' October 29, 2013: *'usair113' *~Travers~ *dance2theflame December 2, 2013: *~Haley *Debalicous *DrowGoth *Passionate *'Sail' *~Hollowz~ '2014' January 15, 2014: *'Julie511' *LovelyDream January 16, 2014: *Everlie February 6, 2014: *Drakonia *charbels1234 *Choleette *Pond March 18, 2014: *'Twixxy' *brunosbabysquirrel May 23, 2014: *'LuckyClover' *'gaboo' July 13th, 2014: *'NickB' *'Ranesmee' *Seyra *xEvie September 8th, 2014: *Alethea *csydneyoo6 *mjcmeee *'myssterydude' *Twistt *'~Desire' *~Whitewing~ October 18th, 2014: *Flutura *Gaaia *EclipsedSoul *JustinRide December 4th, 2014: *'EJG' *Galifrey *Llesca *Zeyda December 20th, 2014: *'Aries' *ashleeBaby_ *'Hesh' *'Sinilynn' '2015' February 16th, 2015: *Technicolor *'Xao' March 24th, 2015: *'Cerys~' April 22nd, 2015: *austin15usa *'VioletBloom' May 18th, 2015: *fashionov3202 *'sashaxpeerse' May 28th 2015: *'Raven Rae'* Shayster* *'Yuleema'*